


Consolation Prize

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Consolation Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debjunk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=debjunk).



  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Consolation Prize  
**Pairing:** Severus/Hermione  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** ~1450  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
**A/N:** Written for the very patient [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=debjunk)[**debjunk**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=debjunk) as her prize for coming in second in the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severusbigbang/profile)[**severusbigbang**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/severusbigbang/) review contest. She asked for SS/HG with a side of Draco as persistent ex or suitor. I hope you enjoy it. Very special thanks to both [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://themostepotente.insanejournal.com/profile)[**themostepotente**](http://themostepotente.insanejournal.com/) for their excellent beta skills. Any mistakes that remain are mine alone.

Severus watched his Ancient Runes professor carefully, looking for any sign that she was hurt, overwhelmed or otherwise distracted, but saw none. In fact, she looked more carefree than she had the last few months.

He steepled his fingers, elbows resting on the desk as he broached the delicate subject of her now defunct relationship with the current Potions Master at Hogwarts.

"Will you be able to continue in your capacity here?" He didn't want to lose Professor Hermione Granger. The myriad of reasons needn't be examined too closely, and certainly not with her in the room with him.

"Of course, Headmaster," she replied softly. "We parted amicably. I don't expect any problems from Draco."

Severus had dealt with Draco since he'd been in nappies, and he knew Malfoys didn't take rejection well at all.

"I hope you're right, Professor." He watched her leave his office, knowing rough seas lay ahead.

~*~

  
In the fortnight before term began, meals at the head table became a nightmare as Draco insisted on sitting next to Hermione. And while not overtly flirting, behaving a lot more like a suitor than was appropriate for someone who had been shown the door; pulling out her chair and pouring her tea.

Hermione did an excellent job fending off his dinner invitations, his offers to take her to the cinema or the theatre. Severus could tell she was trying to maintain civility with him, but he just didn't seem to understand that no meant no.

After a particularly irksome dinner, Severus waited for Draco to follow Hermione out into the entrance hall and then followed them, remaining out of sight. He could hear Hermione's voice, soft but firm.

"I do _not_ want to go out with you this Saturday, or the next, or the one after that, Draco."

Draco's voice was low and seductive as he reached out to touch her hair, and Severus took that as his cue to step into view.

"Draco, Professor Granger." He inclined his head toward both of them. Hermione looked relieved while Draco narrowed his eyes slightly then smoothed his features once more.

"Headmaster," Draco said, "don't let us keep you." His hand moved to Hermione's arm and she seemed to want to shrug it off but remained still.

"In fact, I was hoping to speak to Professor Granger about the suggestions she'd made regarding OWL exams for her classes." He looked from Draco to Hermione and noticed the faint blush across her cheeks. She knew he was lying to Draco for they had never discussed any such thing.

"I have some time now, Headmaster," she replied, hurriedly slipping her arm out of Draco's grasp and moving closer to Severus. Draco regarded Severus coolly before turning and heading toward the dungeons.

Severus and Hermione stood silently for a moment, watching him go. Severus thought he could smell the faint scent of lemon verbena wafting through the air and realised he was staring at Hermione, albeit at the top of her head, her soft curls cascading down past her shoulders.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue, Headmaster," she said quietly, giving him a genuine look of thanks. "Perhaps Draco is more determined than I thought."

"I could speak to him," Severus replied, skin still tingling from the brief contact.

"I—" Hermione began and then flushed. "It isn't necessary. I'll find a way to handle him."

"Of course." Severus inclined his head. "Good evening, then."

"Good night," Hermione replied quietly, almost as if she didn't want to see him go. Severus wondered what on earth _that_ might mean.

~*~

  
Unfortunately, Draco had decided Severus was trying to steal Hermione away from him. Severus wasn't, although the idea was quite inviting.

"Draco, she's already told you she's not interested in you anymore," Severus said with a sigh.

"She would be if you weren't there getting in my way!" Draco ranted before flopping down in the armchair opposite him. "What do you have that I don't have?"

Severus smirked. "Any number of things. A better position, a higher tolerance for alcohol, if your behaviour is any judge, a bigger co&amp;mdash"

"Merlin, don't say it!" Draco shuddered and took another drink of his whisky. "You really aren't trying to take her from me?" He looked at Severus with bleary eyes and Severus almost felt sorry for him, but he needed to hear the truth.

"She isn't yours, Draco." Severus paused. "Even if she was, however, I would never stoop to trying to take another man's paramour, especially not yours."

"Thanks, Severus." Draco stood and only faltered a little. "I'll try something different with her. If this doesn't work, nothing will." He grabbed a fistful of Floo powder and cried out, "My chambers!"

Severus shook his head. This didn't bode well. What he needed was a distraction. Something else for Draco to concentrate his attention on. Or some_one_ else.

Putting quill to parchment, Severus began a letter.

~*~

  
Fate was on Severus's side the following evening, the first night the students were back in the castle. When Draco presented himself at the head table at dinner, he was holding an enormous bouquet of rare flowers. What Severus wouldn't have done for a few specimens for his potions research.

Before Draco could corner his prey, however, the doors of the Great Hall opened and a petite blond woman in sapphire blue robes walked through the hall straight to the head table, all eyes turning toward the beautiful, unknown woman.

"Miss Greengrass," Severus said, taking her hand. Looking up, he saw Draco watching him, Hermione completely forgotten if Severus was reading his expression correctly.

Severus turned and announced to the assembled students, "May I present our new Charms professor, Astoria Greengrass!" There was a smattering of applause, except from the Slytherin table, who all stood and cheered another Slytherin on staff.

Looking once again toward the head table, Severus singled out Draco. "Professor Malfoy, would you be willing to show Professor Greengrass to her chambers after supper?"

Draco looked from Severus to Astoria and handed her the bouquet.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Draco said, sketching a bow, then pulled out a chair for her and slid into the one beside her.

Severus took his place at the centre of the table, and Professor Longbottom led the first years into the hall for their Sorting.

Afterward, supper appeared throughout the hall. Severus almost didn't notice when the seat beside him was taken except for the soft scent of lemon.

"Very clever, Headmaster," Hermione said, under her breath. She leaned forward and looked at her former lover. "He looks quite taken with her."

"Draco once mentioned to me, when he was a student, that he had some affection for Professor Greengrass. At the time, the situation was a difficult one for them." Severus paused and turned toward the two blond heads bent together in conversation. "Fortunately for him, it seems Astoria still feels the same way."

Taking a bite of fish pie, Hermione chewed slowly before washing it down with a sip of white wine.

"And what shall I do with all my free time, now that Professor Malfoy isn't running me ragged?"

She had fixed him with a shrewd look, one that made him _very_ uncomfortable.

"I'm confident Madam Pince would appreciate your help in the library—"

"Severus," she said softly and placed a hand on his arm. His other hand somehow came to rest atop hers for a moment before he turned back to his dinner.

"Perhaps you'd rather browse through the books in the Headmaster's library?" Severus said not looking at her but at his plate. "Dumbledore acquired a rather large collection."

"I'd like that." The sound of scraping chairs made them both turn. Draco and Astoria were getting up from the table and walking toward them.

"I am quite tired from my journey, Headmaster," Astoria said when she stopped next to Severus.

"Of course, Professor Greengrass." Severus inclined his head slightly.

"Give me a moment, Astoria," Draco said. "I'd like a word with the Headmaster."

"Yes, Draco?" The silver-grey eyes were alight with happiness although the smirk he wore was most unbecoming, in Severus's opinion.

"Well played, sir." He clapped Severus on the shoulder before following Astoria out of the Great Hall.

Severus smirked and stood. "Everyone off to bed. Prefects escort the first years. See your Head of House if you have any questions."

"What about the staff, Severus, what if we have questions?" Hermione asked with a wry smile.

"In that case, you'll need to see the Headmaster, Professor Granger." Severus turned, and his cloak billowing behind him, made his way out of the Great Hall.

He didn't need to turn around to know that Hermione would be following.


End file.
